


Hungry Little Ones

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [45]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Other, The Flood (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Once Crowley finally has Aziraphale's permission (not that he needs the angel's permission. This was his kitchen first, after all! He's just indulging him, that's all), he really gets to work.Snatching ingredients from shelves and miracling up the ones that are clearly still missing, no matter what that stupid recipe might say, he adds things to the pot and changes the settings of the stove by instinct.Aziraphale can only stare.





	Hungry Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the entire series, at least read part 44 of it first! This is a direct follow-up :)

"There!" Crowley says, just about fifteen minutes later, holding a finished dessert under Aziraphale's nose. "Ss still too hot, but if you just take care not to put it all the way down to room temperature in one go, a miracle shouldn't hurt the taste"

Aziraphale looks down at the cup, up at Crowley's face, and down again. The demon raises an eyebrow. "You gonna take it or not? Hey, promise it's not poisoned!"

Aziraphale looks up again. Crowley moves his free hand back and forth in front of Aziraphale’s eyes. "Anybody in there?" he snickers.

"Oh, stop it, you vile little-" Aziraphale breaks out of his stupor, dodges Crowley's hand and snatches the dessert from him. "Let me try this." 

"S'was the idea, angel!" Crowley grins, happy to have the last word for the moment while Aziraphale leads a spoon to his lips.

The angel licks, tastes, swallows and-

"It's _good_!" 

"Don't sound so surprised..." Crowley grumbles. 

"But how?" Aziraphale asks astonished. "I'm sure I never saw you cook before- Crowley, dearest, did you learn to cook _for me_?" 

Crowley quickly shakes his head, lest the angel get the wrong idea and only end up disappointed. "Naw, already knew how to cook for ages"

"Yes? Then how...?"

Crowley squirms. He won't lie to Aziraphale, and knows that there won't be repercussions if he says the truth, but- still. He hasn't talked about that part of his own history to anyone since, well- since it happened.

He takes a deep breath. 

"Remember the flood, angel?"

Aziraphale is thrown by this seemingly abrupt change of topic. But is it really? 

"_The_ flood, you mean?" he asks gently. "Of course- oh, how could I ever forget, so much suffering, so much death..."

"Yeah" Crowley shudders, clears his throat. "Also remember how I said they shouldn't kill kids?" 

"I believe it was a question- that surely they _couldn't_" Aziraphale replies. He doesn't ask anything else, doesn't try to push- if Crowley wants to tell him something, then he wants to let him do so at his own pace.

"Well- I couldn't save them all, of course" Crowley says, not knowing how to properly begin this story.

"But you _did_\- save children, I mean?" 

"Yes. I had to hide then from everyone, of course- well, I don't know whether I actually had to, guess I could've just told hell that I was fighting against heaven's plan by doing so or some other bullshit. But at that time I just-"

He has to stop, take another deep breath. Aziraphale steps closer, putting down his spoon and placing a hand on Crowley's arm. The demon gratefully leans into the contact.

"I- I panicked. And once I stopped panicking, I had already hidden them for so long that it would have seemed suspicious to tell hell about them then... So I just raised them myself. I couldn't do any miracles, afraid someone downstairs would notice, so..."

"So you learned to cook" Aziraphale concludes softly. "Oh, Crowley! Why didn't you ever say anything?" 

"We weren't like that then, angel, you know it. Barely acquaintances, still more enemies than friends. Don't be sorry- you would have only gotten in trouble. And we, the kids and I, I mean, we were- okay."

"Oh, dearest" Aziraphale draws Crowley into a tight hug.

"You are so good, always have been- and I was so afraid then, so ready to follow any orders, so blinded by heaven- and yet you were already the opposite of what a demon should be- good, and kind..."

Crowley squirms a little, but doesn't protest the attributes this time. He still thinks he has a lot of demonic qualities- but with this, he can't deny that the angel is right.

"How did you manage that, huh?" Aziraphale wonders, more talking to himself than an actual question. Crowley pulls free from their hug.

"Tell you another time, alright? Let's just eat."

"Of course, dearest. Whenever you're ready. And- thank you. For sharing this with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this one, bc I rly love that particular headcanon about Crowley and the flood and wanted to get it right! Hope it turned out ok :)  
And btw- I can't cook for shit so I try to avoid writing about what exactly is happening food-wise xD
> 
> Also- TODAY MARKS THE DAY WHERE I HAVE POSTED A CHAPTER/PART OF FANFIC FOR 100 DAYS IN A ROW!!!!!   
# achievement accomplished! :D  
Counting all my fics of course, not just GOmens :)
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload another part!  
Prompts are open too :)


End file.
